


Lonely with You

by KatieBug1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fainting, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Shirabu is both angry and worried, Sickfic, doctor shirabu, musician/government employee semi, semi is pouty and moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Eita winds up in Kenjirou’s ER. Neither one is too happy about it.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lonely with You

This is the longest week Kenjirou has had since his residency. A week filled with night shifts and covering the ER for various doctors. The last time he got more than six hours of consecutive sleep was two days ago. But finally, finally, he has one hour left on this shift and then three whole days off.

Of course, it’s just his luck that when he was finally starting to relax a little, his favorite nurse Yumi approaches him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't tell me," he sighs out. "Car accident? Multiple injured."

Yumi shakes her head. "Worse."

"Plane crash?"

"Worse," she answers solemnly. "Follow me."

Kenjirou walks behind her, trailed by all five of his interns. What could be worse than a plane crash? He doesn't want to imagine. They stop at one of the beds and Yumi pulls back the curtain to reveal –

"Eita!" Kenjirou rushes forward and grabs Eita's face in his hands looking at him closely.

"I'm fine," Eita mumbles, face squished between Kenjirou’s hands.

"He passed out at practice," a voice from behind Eita corrects. Kenjirou looks up to see the drummer in Eita's band.

"Mizushima."

"Hey."

Eita bats at Kenjirou's hands which are still on his face. Kenjirou gets up and grabs a tablet off the table behind the bed to look at Eita's chart. "What happened?"

"He just now got here," Yumi says. "I wanted to get you before we took vitals." She rolls a cart toward him.

"Thank you."

As Kenjirou begins taking his vitals, he hears the interns whispering behind him. "Who do you think he is?" "Childhood friend?" "No way. Did you see how he touched him?" "Ten bucks says they're married or dating." "You're on."

Kenjirou turns around and looks directly at Ishida, who wagered the bet. The interns stiffen and Kenjirou swears he sees a bead of sweat slide down Ishida's face. "Get me a blood draw kit."

Ishida nods and runs away.

"Kenjirou," Eita whines, mouth pouting around the thermometer. Kenjirou is sure he doesn’t want his blood drawn but that’s just too bad for him 

"Shh." Kenjirou turns to Mizushima. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I'm right here," Eita mutters.

"He didn't look that great when he came to practice but he said he didn't sleep well so we just decided to keep going and end practice early instead. He passed out twenty minutes in."

Eita scoffs and rolls his eyes but Kenjirou knows Mizushima is telling the truth.

"We figured it'd be better to bring him here since maybe he'll listen to you. He didn't wake up until we got in the cab but he wasn't even coherent until we got here."

"You did the right thing, bringing him here. Thank you." The thermometer beeps and Kenjirou takes it out. He resists the urge to smack Eita. With a fever this high, it's surprising he even made it to practice. He looks at the machine giving off the other readings before detaching everything from Eita. "Fever and slightly low blood pressure." He sits on the bed next to Eita's legs and enters the vitals into the tablet he picked back up. "Symptoms?"

"I'm fine."

Kenjirou sends him the most withering glare he can muster on three hours of sleep.

"How long have you been feeling bad?"

"Just today."

"What hurts?"

"Nothing."

"Katou."

His intern jumps when he says her name. "Y-yes?"

"Do you remember the man who came in this morning? Fever and GI symptoms? Wouldn't tell us anything." Kenjirou taps his chin, feigning confusion. "What did we do with him again?"

"You admitted him, sir."

"Oh, that's right." Kenjirou smiles sweetly at his boyfriend.

Eita scowls and stays silent, weighing his options. Apparently, admitting how he feels is better than the prospect of hospitalization because all the information comes pouring out. "I felt a little off yesterday, nothing I could pinpoint. My head hurt when I woke up this morning and hasn't stopped. I felt a fever coming on around noon and I didn't have an appetite so I didn't eat lunch. I ate a snack before practice." Eita finally slows down, probably realizing how bad this all sounds now. "I was... a little dizzy when we started playing. I didn't think I'd pass out until right before it happened."

"Nishiyama was next to him and caught him when he saw him start to fall," Mizushima adds helpfully.

Kenjirou relaxes a little. "That's great. No head injury." He turns and bows his head toward the drummer. "Tell him thank you as well and please apologize to everyone on my behalf for this idiot."

When he looks up, Mizushima is shaking his head. "I'm sure he would have done the same for any of us. I just wish we could've gotten him to rest."

Eita grumbles something again about being right there but the two men ignore him. "Thank you again. I'll take care of him from here."

Mizushima nods before ruffling Eita's hair and getting a smack on the hand in return. "Feel better."

"I feel just fine," Eita says petulantly.

Kenjirou turns back to his interns after Mizushima has left. Ishida is back with a blood draw kit. "Recommendations?"

Hands shoot up and Kenjirou picks the first he sees. "Check blood sugar, electrolyte levels, and maybe a white count. Run an IV and recheck vitals when it's finished."

Kenjirou nods. "Shinoda, get the IV kit, a cloth, and a small basin of water. Okamura, I need you to go to the kitchen and tell them we have a patient who doesn't have an appetite but needs to eat. They'll know what to do. The rest of you, go check on my patients or find something else to do."

After everyone has left, Kenjirou snaps on a pair of gloves and gets ready to draw Eita’s blood.

Eita moves in his spot nervously. “I want a new doctor.”

“Quit being a baby.” Kenjirou wraps the tourniquet around his arm and cinches it with finality. 

“Ow.” Eita flinches, looking down at his arm. 

Kenjirou lines up the needle “Want me to count to three?” he deadpans. 

“I’m pretty sure working on family is illegal. I should sue your ass.” 

Kenjirou pushes the needle in without warning. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?

“No,” Eita admits reluctantly.

When he’s switching out the tubes, suddenly Yumi calls out his name.

Kenjirou looks up quickly to see Eita looking pale again and disoriented. “Crap. Yumi! The bed.” 

Kenjirou keeps drawing Eita’s blood while Yumi changes the bed’s position. Better to get it done now than have to stick him again.

Once Eita’s legs are elevated and his circulation has improved, Kenjirou asks, “How do you feel?”

Eita just holds up a finger lazily. He needs a minute. 

“I’m gonna keep drawing your blood, okay?”

Eita nods once. He’s clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. 

To Yumi, he says, “I want his blood pressure monitored the rest of the time he’s here.” 

Yumi attaches the blood pressure cuff to a worryingly pliant Eita’s arm.   
  


Another minute passes before Kenjirou unties the tourniquet and pulls out the needle. He looks up and happily notes that Eita’s color has returned and he looks more alert albeit more exhausted too. He quickly bags the tubes and hands them to Yumi. “Will you take this and tell them –"

"I got it." She squeezes his shoulder once, reassuringly. Yumi knows who Eita is, has met him a few times, and Kenjirou has no doubt she'll get it done.

Kenjirou is trying to think of what to do next when Shinoda arrives with everything he’d asked for. Kenjirou takes it from him and tells him to do something else until his shift is over. 

With Eita still laying back in bed with his legs elevated, Kenjirou silently sets up everything for the IV and takes Eita's hand when it's ready. "Why would you go the practice knowing you have a fever?" he finally asks as he swipes an alcohol pad across the top of Eita's hand. 

"It's not like I knew I'd pass out."

Kenjirou nods and he slides the needle in. As he tapes the tube in place, he says, "You don't have a show coming up. I'm just trying to understand why –"

"You've been gone." Eita looks so...guilty saying it even though Kenjirou should be the guilty one here.

"Dammit," he mutters, dropping the supplies on the tray and raising a hand to his face, blocking out Eita.

Eita continues, probably thinking Kenjirou is still mad at him. "It's stupid. I just didn't want to come home to an empty bed again. I shouldn't have risked my health just because I was lonely. And I've caused you and everyone else so many problems. I'm so –"

Eita shuts up when Kenjirou pulls him into a hug. As much as he can without making him sit up or disturbing any wires. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about that and I should have paid more attention to you when I was there."

Eita strokes the back of his head. "It's okay. You were crazy busy and exhausted."

"But still, I should –"

"Listen, Kenjirou." Eita pushes him back and rests a hand on his cheek. "We can argue about whose fault this is all night. It doesn't matter. It happened. I'll be fine. Okay?"

Kenjirou shakes his head, smiling. "You idiot." He laughs lightly before kissing Eita's forehead. "Your fever really is high..."

Eita waves his hand. "It's fine." Something across the room catches his eye and he lets go of Kenjirou's hand, saying, "Heads up."

His intern rushes over carrying a tray laden with food. "Thanks, Okamura. Go find the others and work on something. I don't want to see any of you again until next week. Tell everyone to have a good weekend."

"Thank you, sir." Okamura bows then leaves.

Kenjirou closes the curtains around them, allowing them some privacy, and then sits on the bed, facing Eita. As he's opening a cup of jello, he sighs and says, "I wanted to keep my personal life away from my interns for at least a little longer."

While Kenjirou is sitting the bed up some, Eita says, "I still don't get why you care about the interns knowing when everyone else already knows."

"They need to fear me."

Eita snorts, raising an eyebrow. "I think they'll still fear you."

Kenjirou shrugs and holds out a spoonful of jello. Eita takes a bite, allowing himself to be spoon-fed since no one is watching. When he’s done, Kenjirou hands him one of the drinks with a straw in it. Eita relaxes against him. “Can we watch something?” he asks around the straw.   
  


Kenjirou pulls out his phone and opens Netflix, resting it on his knee so they can both see. Kenjirou watches out of the corner of his eye as Eita slowly drains his drink. When it’s done, Kenjirou takes it. Then he leans the bed back a bit before dipping a cloth in water and laying it across Eita’s forehead. Eita sighs in relief. There’s no way Eita will sleep if Kenjirou leaves so he gets under the blanket with him. Eita rests his head on Kenjirou’s chest and let’s him run his fingers through his hair. 

Eita’s breathing is already slowing and it’s only a few minutes later that Kenjirou feels all the tension leave his body. Once Kenjirou is satisfied that he’s asleep, he allows himself to close his eyes and sleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Date nights are definitely a thing after this so they don’t get too lonely 😔🥺


End file.
